


Coffee is what brings people together

by Sarahlowkey7



Category: Real Person - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, F/M, First Meeting, New York City, Oneshot, screenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahlowkey7/pseuds/Sarahlowkey7
Summary: A little screenplay I had to write for school. (Tom Hiddleston/OC)





	Coffee is what brings people together

**Author's Note:**

> First “fan fiction” I’ve written in almost 7 years. Also first “real person” Fiction I’ve ever written. English is not my first language, and I’m not sure if I’ll continue with this or just leave it like this. Time will tell.

Coffee is what brings people together

*Outside Blue Bottle Coffee, located in Manhattan.  
Charlotte is leaving the coffee shop, a coffee cup in her hand, Tom is on his way into the coffee shop.  
They bump into each-other. Her coffee gets spilled.*

Tom

„I am so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention at all.“

Charlotte

„It’s alright. But I guess you own me a coffee now.“

*She looks at her spilled coffee on the ground.*

„At least I only spilled some on my shoes and not on my clothes.“

*She smiles.*

Tom

„Yeah. I guess you’re right. Your next coffee is on me.“

Charlotte

„Good. I really needed one.“

Tom

„Perfect!“

*He smiles at her and holds the door open for her to enter.  
He bends down to pick up the now empty coffee cup.  
He follows her into the store.*

„So how do you drink your coffee?“

Charlotte

„Two splash of milk and one pack of sugar, please.“

Tom

„Coming right up!“

*He goes to the register and orders two coffees, while Charlotte finds an empty table and sits down.  
He joins her once he has their coffee order.*

Charlotte

„Thank you.“

Tom

„You’re welcome. So, what’s your name if I may ask?“

Charlotte

„You may. And it’s Charlotte. What about yourself?“

Tom

„I am Tom. It’s nice to meet you Charlotte.“

Charlotte

„It is nice to meet you as well, Tom. You’re not from here, are you?“

Tom

„No, I am not. Let me guess, my accent gave it away? I just moved here a few weeks ago.“

*He laughs and takes a sip of coffee.*

„I guess it will take me a while to lose my accent. What about you?“

Charlotte

„I have always lived here. I don’t think I will ever leave.“

*She smells her coffee and smiles before taking a sip.*

Tom

„You like it that much?“

Charlotte

„I like the diversity of the city. You walk up the street and you hear five different languages. You spend enough time here and you don’t want to leave anymore because you have everything you need right in front of you.  
Of course I also like to travel and see new things but in the end it will always take me back to New York.  
Trust me, I tried to leave.“

Tom

„I can only imagine. So you think I will be stuck here now?“

Charlotte

„Sorry to disappoint you Tom, but the city got you now. There is no escaping.“

*She laughs.  
He joins her.*

*They spend a while at the coffee shop until they decide to go for a walk around the city to get lost in it’s own little world.*

The end. For now.


End file.
